The Beauty Of A Secret
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: What they had didn't came easy, it took months of fighting and fucking to even be able to stand in the same room without the walls shaking or things bursting into flames.


Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name

Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me

And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream

They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak

Strange Love ~ Halsey

* * *

Skye had a principal in life.

She never asked Ward what he does when he's not with her. She knows it's not always good, he's a mercenary now and being shady comes with the job, but it's not evil either. She's okay with it, SHIELD was in no way or shape better so she can't really bitch about it. Besides there were numerous times she had to call him for help, especially after he got his powers too. Which evidently was their turning point and the reason that brought them back together. Contrary to the most of the people that went through the transformation after the oil incident he took in his new role with a confidence she hadn't seen from him before. There came a point where he was more help to those people than she and Lincoln had ever been. Not that Lincoln was too keen in helping after the way she ended things between them. But he was a big boy, he'd get over it.

Setting up the sanctuary again had been a right hell for all of them. After their little get away they both came back guns blazing and demanded a sit down with Coulson and SHIELD. To say that surrogate father or family weren't happy with the turn of events would be the understatement of the century. It wasn't until Fury stepped in and told Coulson to get his shit together that they came into some kind of agreement. Skye would still work with SHIELD but only were Inhumans were concerned, she would evaluate them and assess if they were a risk or not. If for any reason the said Inhumans stepped out of line and caused trouble Coulson had the right to bring them in but not experiment on them (like Rosalinda did) or 'put them down' like they used to do. It wasn't ideal but it was good enough for now. Sometimes they just couldn't avoid the occasional elimination and made the hard call to take someone out though. Those were the nights that Ward would remind her that she couldn't save everyone.

Of course no one liked it, three years later people still whined about it but Skye just told them to stick a sock in it because apparently she could do that now. She could tell people to fuck off and no one could tell her to stop, came with being a leader and all. Then you had her physical relationship with Ward and the fact that no one, and she meant no one, approved but what could you do. She wasn't about to waste any more of her life just because May and Coulson, or anyone else for that matter, felt that Ward was not 'good enough' for her.

Skye loved him, she loved the new dynamic between them, walking in equal footing. What they had didn't came easy, it took months of fighting and fucking to even be able to stand in the same room without the walls shaking or things bursting into flames. It took even longer to reach a point where they could finally sit down and talk like normal people. To this day they still had some bad days but nothing they couldn't deal with. No one said relationships were easy, especially ones like theirs.

They had their moments, times where they became too much for each other and one would try to run away but at the end of the day they'd come back. Because whatever the world told them Skye and Ward belong together. They were made to complete each other, he needed her to help him keep a small part of good inside of him and she needed him to remind her that you couldn't do bad things, claim they were for the greater good and get away with it. Ward remind her constantly that just because SHIELD said they were helping didn't mean they did and Skye saw it first hand with how they treated Inhumans when they first appeared.

When she decided to open up Afterlife again she reached out for the Elders that used to serve as consultants to her mother. They had scattered around the globe, afraid for their lives, and it did take them a while to find them but eventually they did. To her surprise though the Elders were more than happy to 'come home' and welcomed them back with open arms. Even Ward, and Skye hadn't let them down since then. Her mother, troubled as she might have been, did a lot of good for newly turned Inhumans and no matter how it ended Skye wanted to continue that.

All in all though life was good. They had their jobs, they had a small bungalow all to themselves, and most importantly they finally had each other. Skye lived for the days they'd both be back early and eat dinner together and just talk. Today was one of those days, the music blasted loudly from the radio speakers and she sang along to it while moving around the kitchen preparing their meal. Nothing fancy, really, because she wasn't one of the best cooks but she could manage some pasta.

She felt strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind and relaxed into his embrace. Ward placed a kiss on the back of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder watching her chop away vegetables and other herbs for a salad. "Welcome home." She said wiggling her ass against him teasingly. "How was your day?" She asked when his arms tighten around her and Skye felt his cock hardening against her bottom.

"Hectic." He said simply and his right hand slipped inside her shorts while the other cupped a soft mount over her tank top. She didn't ask about his other job but she knew one thing for sure, people were afraid of him and strangely enough it turned her on. When she asked him about it Ward told her that he was done being pushed around. From now on he bowed down to no one, well, no one except for her. He'd be more than happy spending the rest of his life on his knees for her and then demonstrated exactly what he meant by eating her out until she couldn't think straight. "I missed you." He mumbled against the side of her neck toying with her clit.

One particular hard mission of retrieving a Diviner they thought lost and then a ton of paperwork to fill had kept her away from home for several days and it drove both of them crazy. Skye planned on making up to him tonight starting with dinner and then moving to things that she was way better at.

"I missed you too." She gasped grabbing the handle of her cutting knife tighter as he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Grant!" Her hips pushed down against his hand and Skye lost all connections to the real world as he played her body like it was an instrument. "Babe, please!" She begged and she had no idea what she was begging for. Next thing she knew she was in his arms and he was carrying her towards their bedroom.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and his step faltered a little when her lips found his pulse point, sucking on the soft skin. Ward dropped her on the bed and Skye laughed lightly as she bounced a little. She watched him as he removed his T-shirt, followed by his jeans, joining her. She laid back, spreading her legs shamelessly, letting him settle between them as she pulled his mouth back to her. They kissed lazily, stopping only to rid her of clothes quickly before diving back in for more, hands wandering, touching caressing.

"That feels nice." She sighed when he slide two long digits inside of her, moving them slowly and her back arched when he took a stiff nipple between his lips. Her hand slipped between them and took a hold of his hard length pumping in time with his thrusts.

"I need to be in you." He murmured, panting in her ear when her movements became too much. Skye nodded raising her hips as he helped her shim out of her panties and then he was over her again, pushing inside her, filling her just the right way. "You feel so good, sweetheart." He whimpered when her walls fluttered around him.

"Harder, Grant!" She moaned, her nails digging into the soft skin of his back and he was only too happy to comply. Ward slipped an arm under her knee and pulled her leg over his shoulder slipping deeper inside her tight sheath. His fingers on her clit was exactly what she needed and Skye was coming a moment later, screaming her release to the heavens. He followed her a few thrusts later, spilling deep inside her.

"I love you." He murmured, cupping her cheek and kissing her swollen lips innocently, as they came down from their high. Skye rubbed her nose against his lovingly wrapping herself around him in an effort to keep him close for just a little longer.

"I love you more." She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. They were far from done here and they had the rest of the night for all the pillow talk in the world.

Right now she just needed him again.


End file.
